the meeting
by sol-badguy21
Summary: a meeting between kagome and sesshomaru.......updates comming in the near future...BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

Title: a rousing night

Summary: a long day and a warm night, brings our odd couple together.

Rating

Genre: romance

Universe: alt.

Spoilers: not at all

Notes: none

Disclaimer: this contains mild scenes of sexual actives, if fewer than 17

Please do not read, and if so, its your eyes not mine.

Status. Incomplete

Chapter title: a night and a dream.

A night and a dream

Kagome was wearing her normal school uniform with reveled more than

It should...but she didn't mind it. She walked thorough the forest

Silently, just wanting to be alone, but not really alone for a while.

She stopped and crouched behind a tree once she says a dark form in

The shadows. Just standing their, looking into the forest with out

anything on his mind.

Shesshomaru, who was waiting for kagome silently, felt her looking

at him and blushed a bit. Then turned toward her, and started to walk

to her slowly, he heart, finally unthawed. or would be. He didn't

know what was coming over him, but his sudden infatuation with the

girl, but he couldn't seem to control himself. He had Rin and Jarken

return to the castle for a while. So he could do this.

Kagome started to crawl away from the figure, from Sesshomaru one

she figured out who it was, she was worried, a and she knew Inuyasha

couldn't hear her, she panicked, and rested her back against a tree.

Wishing she had her bow and arrows.

He sighed and sat down next to her looking at her, his eyes soft.

and odd Kagome thought as she relaxed into the tree. She stared into

his eyes for ever it seemed he leaned forward, and she toward him

they joined in a kiss as if something was posing them Kagome reeled

back a bit after reassign what had happened, she shrugged it away and

stood up lending her hand to him so he could stand.

After walking for an hour they come into a small grove with a

lakeside view, and the dimming light making the scenery even better.

Kagome laided down and pulled down her skirt, as Sesshomaru undressed

himself, they laid down together watching he sun set. Holding each

other.

end of part one...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: a rousing night

Summary: a long day and a warm night, brings our odd couple together.

Rating: NC-18

Genre: romance

Universe: alt.

Spoilers: Kagomes fist, and Sesshomaru gets something he lost

Notes: none

Disclaimer: this contains graphic scenes of sexual actives, if under

18

please do not read, and if so, its your eyes not mine.

Status. Incomplete

Chapter title: the party is started

After walking for an hour they come into a small grove with a

lakeside view, and the dimming light making the scenery even better.

Kagome laided down and pulled down her skirt, as Sesshomaru undressed

himself, they laid down together watching he sun set. Holding each

other.

After a while, Kgome ran her fingers attentively down Ssshomaru's

spine, making his shiver, from the sudden soft touch, he smiled down

at her, before kissing her neck, his hand rubbing her back. She

smirked and pressed her body into his. He got the jest, of what she

wanted and undid her shirt, and took one of her soft nipples into his

mouth sucking and nibbling it softly.Kagome moaned softly and loved

Kagome ran her hand over his groin region before grasping his half

hard cock. he smiled as he switched nipples making kagome moan louder

arching her back slightly. Her hand stroking the slowly enlarging

member.

A soft moan escaped Sessomarus lips as he pressed his shaft against

kagome's entrance, she kissed him softly before he enter, in one

swift moment breaking through her hymen, some blood tricking down tom

the base of his cock. Kagome's nails dug into the soft mossy dirt to

fight off the pain the shot through her body, but soon left as he

worked himself in and out of her. knowing now why his father mated

with a human, the feel of them was amazing. how soft they where. he

ran his hand up and down her back as he pumped slowly into her. till

his stub felt like fire and a new limb emerged, with a clear white

slim, and the tensegia pulsed just as sesshomurs throbbing cock

inside kagome. These made them both smiled and return to their

loving...

as the sun rose in the sky kagome and sesshomaru slept in

eachothers arms,felling very diffenrt about eachother. kagome awoke

first and kissed sesshomaru on the cheek stiring him from his rest,

he smiled at her as he stood up and got dressed."what will you do now

kagome" he asked her as he handed her the clothes she took off last

night, she sighed and took a moment to collet herself." i will come

with you, after i tell the others of our togetherness, but i dont

know how inuyasha is going to take it." she replied as he helped her

up to her feet. he nodded and lead the way as they walked back to

the village...

end of chapter 2...


End file.
